Meet The Snipes/Issue 5
This is Issue 5 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 5 “Ok, so how are we going to get my stuff out of my trunk?” I ask Rose and Ron. “I can help you try to get them out, but if you don’t mind wrecking up your car more I’m pretty sure we can get the stuff out.” Ron says. “This time I give you permission to wreck my car, since it’s already fucked up beyond repair. Well what are we standing around for, let’s get going. Anna you can talk to Rose while be and Ron here work on getting the supplies out of the car, after that we will decide what to do after.” I say. I limp towards my car, looking at the dented, chipped, and bent parts of it. I wipe some pieces of glass off the trunk, and then look at Ron. “Well didn’t you have an idea? Because if you did, now is the time to use it.” I say, this guy wrecks my car and then waits to get my stuff out. “Ok, Ok, just wait a second.” Ron says. He limps around the car, looking at every detail, then grabs a hunk of metal that sticking out of the car. He slowly rips it off, but slow enough that I grab the hunk and help him rip it off. When the metal finally detaches from the car Ron pulls it up to his face. He walks up to where the trunk is and slams it down through the trunk, making a sizeable dent. He slams down again, the dent grows, then again, and the dent grows again. Then he slams down one final time and the metal covering the trunk rips open in the middle. He sticks his hand through the hole, and then he grabs the open mechanism inside the trunk, he pulls it and the trunk budges up a little. He starts to push the trunk up but it won’t budge, I put my hand on the open handle on the trunk, and start to push up. The trunk won’t budge so I continue to push up, then the trunk slowly starts to budge up. I start putting more force. The trunk slowly budges up, then I give it one final push with all my force and it finally goes up. Ron pushes it back all the way, then looks at the supplies in the trunk. “Holy shit, that’s a lot of uh stuff, you even got pistols. Oh look you got fucking gummy worms, mind if I take some?” Ron asks, wearing a sheepish grin. “Sure, just give them some and me also.” I say, grinning a little, Rose and Ron, they seem trustworthy. Ron grabs a pack of gummy worms and opens it. He takes out a few gummy worms and hands them to me. He grabs a few then passes the bag onto Anna and Rose. I look at the handful of gummy worms I have and shove them all in my mouth. I swallow them, they don’t taste that bad. “So, you guys had to put down any uh biters?” I ask. “Yeah I had to, he was about to pounce on Rose, and I wasn’t about to let a biter take my little sister away from me.” Ron says. “I just saw my friend kill one, the biter was trying to chomp on my leg, my friend kicked him off of me and stomped on his head multiple times.” I say. “So we haven’t talked about what you guys are going to do. If you don’t got anyone else besides yourselves then you could always come back to my house, my wife wouldn’t mind a few more people.” I continue. Ron looks at Rose who just nods at him, then Ron says “Well I guess we are going with you guys.”. “We should get going now, wouldn’t want to travel during night, it’ll be too dark.” I say, then the groans of the biters start to ring from near us. I push myself up and look towards the park near us, and then I see a herd of biters walking towards us. Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues